


Knowing You

by Dreamer1701



Series: Together, We're Stronger [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Civil War Fix-It, Clint Barton Feels, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doubt, Everett Ross is a good guy, M/M, Phil Coulson is alive, Right and Wrong, Romance, Sokovia Accords, Standing together, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1701/pseuds/Dreamer1701
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are a couple now and the Avengers are stronger than ever. But what will happen when an incident leads to the discussion if superheroes should be controlled by governments? And if Bucky shows up in between all this? Will Tony and Steve be able to get through all this together? Set after my story 'Getting To Know You' and follows the events after Age of Ultron. Mostly set in Civil War. STONY
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Everett Ross/T'Challa, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Together, We're Stronger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158275
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is the first chapter of my new story about Tony and Steve! Actually, I wanted this to be a oneshot, but I realized that it would have been far too long, so I decided to split it into more chapters. I think it will be three in the end. It's set after my story 'Getting To Know You', but you don't have to read it to understand this story (though it would be good to have read it first). You just have to know that Tony and Steve are a couple and that everything until 'The Winter Soldier' and 'Iron Man 3' happened by now, with my own changes, of course!  
> This starts with the events of 'Age of Ultron' and follows 'Civil War' afterwards. It's completely focused on Tony and Steve, of course, but the other Avengers will also appear. All the dialogues you already know might be from the movies, though I tried not to copy too much! Sometimes, a few sentences were necessary, though.
> 
> It would be awesome if you tell me about your thoughts! I think I'll continue writing as fast as possible. 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

“And then he just threw him off that building!” Rhodey grimaced. “It was horrible, I barely had enough time to catch the guy.”

Tony chuckled. “Bad luck for him, then. Being thrown off a building and getting caught by War Machine!”

“It's Iron Patriot.” Rhodey muttered, but he was grinning as well. Even from the distance, Steve could see the amusement in his eyes.

It was a normal afternoon in the tower. Most of the Avengers were lurking around somewhere, doing their personal stuff and Rhodey was here to visit Tony. Steve just finished his training and was looking for his boyfriend now. His boyfriend, Tony Stark. Even after a few months, it still felt strange to him. He'd never thought that he'd find love on his long journey, and yet here he was.

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were a couple. The media was still going crazy every time they left the tower together. Slowly, it was getting tiring, but Steve doubted that it would change any time soon. That they were also Iron Man and Captain America didn't make it easier. Luckily, their relationship didn't change the way they were working together. If anything, they were interacting even better now. The team was stronger than ever. Maybe this was also due to the fact that there was less arguing between the two leaders.

Apparently, Tony heard his footsteps since he turned around and his grin was replaced by a soft smile. That always happened when he saw Steve. The usual mask of Tony fuckin' Stark was replaced by something much softer. Something he only showed when Steve was around. “Hey Steve, do you want to hear a funny story?” He greeted him and when Steve sat down on the couch, Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Rhodey just returned from a rescue mission.”

Steve exchanged a nod with Rhodey and raised his eyebrows. “You said someone was thrown off a building? How did you manage that?”

“It wasn't even that spectacular!” Rhodey complained loudly and crossed his arms. “And _I_ didn't manage to do anything. I just had to save that man. Can't we talk about something else? I bet you can tell more exciting stories.” 

“We're still looking for Hydra's headquarters.” Steve shrugged. “We're making progress, but it takes time.”

“So now tell us how they managed to get him onto that rooftop.” Tony threw in impatiently and after staring at him darkly, Rhodey told them the whole story.

Soon, they were talking about other things anyway. Like Tony's day since there had been an important SI meeting he had to attend with Pepper. Or Steve's new training methods he was just inventing together with Clint. Ever since New York, he was silent and looked sad, so Steve thought that it would be good to give him a task. Once, they'd tried to find out what was bothering Clint, but Natasha had cut them off with a warning look. They'd stopped asking questions and begun to integrate Clint more in their daily activities – something he's excluded himself from.

“How are Natasha and Bruce getting along? Did you talk to them?” Tony asked curiously. “They wanted to make that test this morning, right?”

Steve nodded. “Thor was with them, but they told me about it. All went well.”

“They're trying to tame the Hulk.” Tony grinned at Rhodey and winked. “Makes it easier after a battle to get Bruce back. You know, leaving with the Hulk can cause problems.”

“He nearly crushed our jet a few weeks previously.” Steve added when he saw the confusion on Rhodey's face.

“And how are you doing that?” Rhodey was looking sceptical and Steve couldn't blame him. When Natasha and Bruce had first told them about their theory, they had thought they were crazy. To their surprise, it worked, even if it wasn't that easy.

“That's a long story!” A voice from the direction of the elevator called. Steve looked over his shoulder to see Bruce, Natasha and Clint walking towards them. “I don't know if you want a long explanation, though.”

Rhodey grimaced. “I have to leave soon.” He said hastily. “I'm sure Tony will explain everything later.” His tone made it obvious that he wouldn't give Tony a chance to explain anything. Rhodey stood up. “It was nice to see you all again.” He pointed at Tony. “Call me when there are problems. You know I'll come.”

“If you're not busy yourself.” Tony noted and stood up as well. “Where are they sending you? South Africa?”

“Asia.” Rhodey muttered. “You know that very well, we've just talked about it!” He smiled at the others before Tony accompanied him to the elevator. Steve could hear them talking quietly, but he didn't try to listen. Tony would tell him about it later. He always did.

The other Avengers started to debate about a movie they wanted to watch in the evening, but honestly, Steve wasn't in the mood. Apparently, someone else also wasn't. Tony wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. “Maybe we should excuse ourselves after dinner?” He whispered into Steve's ear and he nodded eagerly.

“Sounds great.”

* * *

“ _Shit_!” Steve heard Tony's curse through the comms. For a short second he considered being worried, but when his lover was still swearing, it couldn't be that bad.

“Language!” He scolded him, his voice sounding harsher than intended. However, he couldn't help it. Not now that they were in a battle right in front of Hydra's headquarter in Sokovia. After lots of time, they had finally been able to track it. “JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?”

“ _The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield._ ” JARVIS answered immediately. “ _Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base you've taken._ ” 

“ _Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defence without it. At long last_.” Thor noted. 

“ _At long last is lasting a little long, boys._ ” Natasha said. 

“ _Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise._ ” Now Clint also integrated himself in the conversation. 

“ _Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language'?_ ” Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes at Tony's comment. Of course he would think of something like this in the middle of a battle. 

“I know. It just slipped out.” Steve muttered while throwing his bike at some soldiers in his way. This was their only chance to put an end to Hydra's doings. If they didn't succeed now and Strucker managed to escape with the scepter, they would have to start tracking them again and who knew how long that would take or what plans Hydra would fulfill in that time?

Luckily, Tony was able to get them into the building and the others joined him soon. Steve was glad about it, he didn't feel good at the thought of Tony being in there alone. Next to Strucker and the scepter, a surprise was waiting for them in the form of two young people. They were twins and had special powers. He was fast and she could manipulate objects and people's minds. At least that's what they thought. She wanted to try her magic tricks on Natasha, but Clint knocked her out. “I've had enough mind tricks for my life.” He muttered darkly and they all knew that he meant Loki. Once she was out, it wasn't difficult to catch her brother anymore. It was obvious that they were very close and he wanted to save her. However, Tony had been expecting him.

Later, they got to know that they were called Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Apparently, their special powers were caused by some experiments Strucker had made on them. They tried to talk to them, but it seemed useless. At least once they saw Tony. A Stark Industries bomb had destroyed their house and killed their parents.

Even if Tony didn't want to show it, Steve knew that he was feeling guilty. They didn't talk about it very often, but Tony was haunted by the ghosts of his past. Slowly, all the deaths his weapons had caused were coming down on him and sometimes, he wasn't able to sleep at night or he woke up screaming. Steve was always there, holding him and whispering that everything would be fine again. That they were together and nothing could tear them apart. That's also what he did the night after the attack on the Hydra base in Sokovia. 

* * *

After their win over Hydra, things got calmer again. They debated what to do with the scepter and in the end, they decided that Thor should take it. For some reason, it was very important to him that it was hidden well. When they asked why, he tried to change the subject, but to everyone's surprise, it was Clint who forced him to tell the truth in the end.

That was when Steve and the others first heard about the Infinity Stones and how dangerous they were.

“The Tesseract as well, right?” Tony asked once Thor finished his tale. “That's why it was so important to Loki.”

Thor nodded. “It's hidden and no one will ever find it again.” He said simply. “That's also what will happen to the scepter. Just in another place. Those stones should never again come close to each other.”

Thor left after this, promising to return once everything was settled. When they said goodbye, Steve couldn't shake off the feeling that he wouldn't see his friend again in a long time.

To everyone's surprise, Bruce wanted to leave the team as well. “Our work is done for now. You can contact me once things heat up again.” While saying that, he'd avoided to look into Nat's eyes. Steve knew that they liked each other very much, but when he saw the sadness on Natasha's face, he realized the whole extent of her feelings for him.

Her feelings were returned, they got to know later. Because Bruce didn't leave. Natasha didn't give him a chance. And ever since, they were the second couple within the team.

Steve already felt bad for Clint, but one day, he just vanished.

“There are things he has to deal with.” Natasha said simply when they asked her about it one evening. “You know that he hasn't been happy in a long time.”

“Has it to do something with a certain new director of SHIELD?” Tony asked with a grin and raised his eyebrows. “I know how close they were.”

They all stared at him. “Tony, what are you talking about?” Steve whispered.

“I saw something interesting in Hill's files the other day.” Tony replied.

“You hacked her again?” He sighed. “I thought we'd discussed this.”

“He's going to see Phil Coulson and his team, right?” Tony ignored his comment and turned to Natasha again. “Because he's loved him all along.”

At this, Steve gasped. “But he's dead.”

“Fury had more secrets, Steve.” Tony smiled slightly. “This and his fake death were only two of them.”

* * *

“I can't believe he's alive.” Steve whispered later when they were lying in bed together. “How is that possible?”

“I couldn't get into those files.” Tony muttered. “Top secret and all that.”

“That didn't stop you before.” He noted and tightened his grip around Tony's waist.

“Had better things to do. Like spending time with my boyfriend.” Tony began to place kisses on Steve's shoulder and slowly made his way up to his lips.

“Don't tell me you weren't curious.” Steve whispered between the kisses. Now Tony also started to take off his clothes, which was highly distracting.

“I still am.” Tony ran his hands down Steve's naked chest. “And I admire Clint.”

Those words astonished him. “Why?”

“He thought Phil was dead all this time, but he kept going.” Now Tony stopped touching him and looked at Steve seriously. “I couldn't do that.” He hesitated for a few moments. “Losing you would break me, Steve. I just know it.”

Those words and the vulnerable look on his face nearly broke Steve's heart. “Do you think I could go on without you?” He took Tony's hands and squeezed them. “You're everything to me, Tony. You'll never lose me, I promise. We're a team, remember?”

Tony smiled that soft smile which was only meant for Steve. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” For some time, they just kissed each other, but soon, Tony's hands began to wander over Steve's body again. He knew exactly where to touch him to make him gasp and beg for more. And slowly, Steve was also learning. Like right now, when he flipped them over and Tony groaned loudly.

“Shit, Steve, if you keep doing that, I'm going to come right away.” He muttered and kissed him again.

“Language.” Steve whispered into his ear and from the gleam in Tony's eyes, he could see that this would be a very long night.

* * *

“So you're not trying to kill me again like the last seven times we tried this?” Tony asked and looked at the twins curiously.

Wanda sighed. “No, we won't.” She muttered resignedly. “Will you stop asking now?” She glared at Steve. “He also wouldn't stop warning us that we're in trouble if we even think of trying to hurt you.”

Tony glanced at Steve and he smiled at him. It was true, but he didn't just warn them that they would be in trouble if they ever hurt Tony. He'd promised them that they'd never see the sun again if they did. Steve knew that it might have been wrong, but he couldn't help it. Tony's safety was the most important thing to him. The twins might be acting nice by now, but he still didn't trust them completely. Especially not when it was about Tony, a person they'd despised for most their lives.

“We don't even want to hurt him.” Pietro threw in. “We understood that he's not the bad guy.” He smiled shyly at Tony, who grinned back at him.

“What made you realize that?” He wanted to know.

“You're a hero.” The admiration in Pietro's voice was obvious. In the past weeks, they'd told them everything that was going on in the world and had shown them many videos of the Avengers. Maybe even a few more of Iron Man to make them realize that Tony wasn't dangerous, but a friend.

Tony ran a hand through his hair. “I wouldn't say it like that. I'm no saint.”

“But a good man.” Wanda sounded thoughtful and watched Tony with a frown on her face. “It took me some time to realize that.”

“I can't blame you.” Tony said honestly and Steve admired his lover for being so relaxed. He was feeling tense and tried not to show it, but from the way Tony looked at him from time to time, he knew that he failed. “So you won't attack us or run away when we'll open the door now?” They'd kept them in special rooms in the compound. They weren't cells, but had everything. Even a TV and very comfortable beds. The twins shouldn't feel like prisoners.

“We have nowhere to go.” Pietro said seriously. “And I think you offered us a job.” While saying that, he looked at Steve, who nodded.

“You would be good in our team.” He knew that Tony wasn't happy with this, but after a long discussion, he'd convinced him that the twins would be a good addition to the team. Just like Rhodey, who had enough of being used by the government. And Sam would join them soon. After months, he'd accepted that he couldn't find Bucky and that they would have to wait until he showed himself or JARVIS tracked him.

The Avengers would get four new members. Together with the ones who were still at the Compound, they were eight then. And most probably, Clint would join them again soon. They were stronger than ever.

Steve had also heard of an incident that took place some time ago while they were on the mission in Sokovia. Apparently, someone who called himself Ant-Man had broken into the Compound to steal something. Tony had just shrugged it off, saying that the stolen object wasn't of importance. However, he'd informed himself and now they knew that the thief was named Scott Lang and he worked together with Hank Pym, a friend of Howard Stark, Tony's father. They'd decided not to contact him yet. JARVIS was observing Lang and if he did something noticeable, he would inform them.

“And if we don't fit in?” The doubt in Wanda's voice was obvious.

“Then you're free to go.” Tony answered the question. “But if you would make trouble, we'd see each other again. Then, we wouldn't be on the same side anymore.” Tony said it lightly, but the threat was obvious. Do something bad and the Avengers will come for you.

“We don't want to cause trouble.” She said harshly. “We've had enough of that in our lives.”

“That's true.” Her brother agreed immediately.

Tony grinned. “Then we won't have problems, will we?”

He exchanged a look with Steve and when he nodded, Tony unlocked the door to their room. First, the twins hesitated, but then they stepped out of the room and were standing in the hallway right between Tony and Steve.

They smiled shyly and relaxed when it was obvious that Tony and Steve wouldn't do anything.

“Come on, we'll show you around.” Steve gestured for them to follow him and took Tony's hand.

* * *

The twins really fit in well. It only took them a few days to get used to the life at the compound and soon, they were integrated into the team. They were all training together to see what they could do and it became obvious that they didn't want to fight against them. Especially Wanda's powers were very strong. With practice, Steve thought that she would get even better.

Some time after the twins joined them, Sam arrived at the compound. “Your friend is hard to catch, Steve.” He said and grimaced. “I never even saw him. He was always one step ahead of me.”

“Make it two.” Tony muttered when he joined them and shook Sam's hand. “JARVIS also has problems at tracking him. Most probably, he's in Europe now, but we can't be sure.”

“How was he able to move to another continent without being noticed?” Sam asked incredulously.

“He was trained just for that. Not being noticed.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “We'll just have to wait.”

With Sam, they were able to work even better. Now they had another person who could interact in the air next to Tony. Maybe it would be three with Rhodey, but it wasn't sure when he could come yet. He'd accepted one last mission for the government.

Clint didn't join them again yet, but no one blamed him. He needed time with Coulson. Even if Tony had told Steve that they were also busy with missions. It didn't surprise Steve that his boyfriend was also keeping an eye on them now. He knew that Tony hated it when he didn't know about everything that was going on. Which was also a reason why he let Maria Hill and what was left of SHIELD stay in the tower in New York.

Right before the new team wanted to go on their first mission, Tony got a call from Pepper. Something was going on at SI and he had to go to Los Angeles as fast as possible. “There's something wrong with the reactor and the scientists there can't solve the problem.” Tony muttered hectically while he threw some clothes into a bag. “If I won't be there in time, the thing might blow up. This never happened before, I don't get it!” He turned to Steve and breathed in deeply. “You will be fine on the mission without me?”

Steve nodded and forced a smile on his lips. On the first mission with the new team, he would have loved having Tony by his side. “We'll be fine. Though Bruce won't join us. He said it's too dangerous in a crowded city. The Hulk could do more damage than good.”

“He has a point there.” Tony noted and smiled slightly when Steve wrapped his arms around him.

“Don't let that reactor blow you up, please.” He whispered.

“Don't do something stupid on that mission.” Tony whispered back and kissed him.

“We're always careful.” Steve said, hoping that everything would end well.

But of course it didn't.

* * *

Steve and the others listened to the words of Secretary Thaddeus Ross silently. Of course their mission had gone wrong. A bomb had exploded and even if Wanda had tried to lessen the damage, people had died. He still felt sick when he thought of it, especially since he didn't get a chance to tell Tony anything about that mission yet. As far as he knew, his lover was still busy in LA.

He glanced at Wanda and Pietro. They were both staring at Ross with blank expressions on their faces. On their way back to the compound, Steve, Natasha and Sam had tried everything to lessen their guilt, but they failed. Only Bruce could make the two of them feel better again once they arrived in New York. It was horrible that their first mission with the Avengers ended like this, but luckily, they didn't want to leave the team. They knew that it wasn't Wanda's fault. Or the one of anyone else.

“For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and _no_ supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution.” Ross declared loudly, a satisfied look on his face. He placed a document on the table. “The Sokovia Accords, named after your last mission that got the attention of the media. I know that the name might not be fitting, but I didn't have a say in this. Approved by 117 countries. It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary.”

Steve couldn't believe what he just heard. They wanted to let others rule over the Avengers? That was against the whole idea of the team. “The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that.” He threw in coldly.

“Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor is now?” Ross asked.

“This is not about him.” Steve cut him off.

“If I would have misplaced a couple of thirty megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences -” Ross wanted to continue his explanation, but someone else interrupted him.

“If I were you, I wouldn't compare Thor to a nuclear weapon. I bet he wouldn't like that.” Relief washed over him when he heard Tony's voice. Now everyone turned around to see him walking into the room, followed by Rhodey. Tony was still wearing a suit and from the looks of it, he just got out of the plane from LA. Steve shouldn't have doubted that he left them alone in a situation like this. Of course Tony always knew what was going on.

“Mr. Stark.” Ross muttered and it was obvious that he wasn't thrilled by Tony's appearance now. “Colonel Rhodes.”

They both nodded at Ross and stopped in front of the big conference table. Tony glanced at Steve and for half a second, his lips twitched. Steve tried his best to keep his face a neutral mask, but he also couldn't stop a short smile from appearing on his lips. Tony was here. Now everything would be alright.

“Those Accords” Tony pointed at the document “you want to ratify them in three days.” He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. “On a conference in Vienna.”

“Why doesn't it surprise me that you already know about this?” Ross sighed. “Yes, the UN will meet then to ratify the Accords.” He looked at the others in the room. “Talk it over.”

“And if we come to a decision you don't like?” Natasha asked simply.

“Then you retire.” Ross smiled at them.

Steve only noticed the short frown on Tony's face because he was watching him so closely. However, then he smiled widely. “I would say that we could accompany you to the door, secretary Ross, but I'm sure you know the way.” Tony said.

“He knows the way for sure.” Rhodey agreed simply. “I think we'll see you in Vienna.”

Ross bowed his head. “Think about your next steps closely.” With those words, he left the room.

For a few moments, everyone in the room was silent. “JARVIS, cancel his flight to Europe.” Tony muttered. “And the next one as well.”

“Tony, you can't do that.” Steve warned him.

“He can and he will.” To Steve's surprise, it was Bruce who said those words. “I don't like all this.”

“We all don't.” Natasha stated and took his hand.

“It's good that you're back, Tony.” Steve stood up and wrapped his arms around the other man, not caring that they were in a room with the other Avengers. “I've missed you.”

Tony sighed. “I should have come with you.” He whispered so that only Steve could hear his words. “Maybe things would be different then.”

“I won't sign that.” Steve said determinedly. When he drew back to look at Tony, he was smiling sadly.

“I already thought so.”

They spent the next hours discussing the Accords, but in the end, they always came to the same conclusion. The Avengers wouldn't sign that document. Steve, Bruce, Sam and the Maximoff's were completely against it, but to their surprise, Tony, Rhodey and Natasha remained silent for most of the conversation. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Steve, but he couldn't stop the fear that was cursing through his body at the thought that Tony might really want to sign that document and tear the team apart.

* * *

“You've been so quiet.” Steve whispered and pulled Tony closer. It was late in the evening and they were lying in bed together. After the useless discussion, they had dinner and then everyone went to bed. They wanted to continue planning their next steps after lots of sleep.

“I don't like all this.” Tony said simply.

Steve frowned. “We all don't. So please stop lying to me and tell me what's bothering you.”

Tony sighed. “You know me too well.” He tried to say it lightly but failed. “I just fear that lots of trouble will come.”

“That's true.” Steve agreed. “No one knows what will happen if we don't sign that document.”

“They will try to tear the team apart.” Tony muttered. “And lock us all in.”

“They won't do that. Not if we stand together.”

“Steve...” Tony said hesitantly. “Maybe it's not wise to say no this time.”

He stared at him. “But we can't let them take our freedom! That's what the Avengers are about! If they have to give us a go for every mission, we won't be able to help people anymore.”

“I don't say that it's _smart_ to sign that document.” Tony emphasized. “However, you have to consider both possibilities. Signing that damn thing might give you more freedom than refusing it.” He kissed Steve's shoulder. “I don't want you to get in trouble.”

“Wait, you don't want _me_...? Does that mean you plan to sign it?” Steve was so shocked that he sat up.

Tony snorted. “Of course I won't sign that piece of shit!” He sounded offended now. “What do you think of me, Steve? Didn't I always tell you that we're a team?”

“You think it would be better if we all signed it.” Steve said in horror, not even scolding Tony for his language.

“I don't want us all to get in trouble, nothing else.” Tony said harshly. “I can't stand the thought of you being locked up.”

“Signing that thing would be like locking me up.” Steve argued. “I won't let anyone take my freedom.”

Tony smiled. “I know. That's what I love about you. You're always doing the right thing, no matter what it costs.” Tony leaned back and closed his eyes. “I've feared that something like this might happen for years.”

The sadness in Tony's voice was hard to miss. And just like this, Steve's anger vanished. “So you won't...?”

“If it wouldn't have been so rude, I would have told Ross to fuck off once he threatened us.” Tony smiled slightly.

“Language.” Steve scolded him softly and leaned in to kiss him. “You still think that it would be better to sign it.”

“Better and the right thing isn't the same.” Tony whispered and pulled Steve closer. “As I said, we're a team. We will make them understand that they can't rule over the Avengers.”

“I hope you're right.” Steve sighed, but he forgot all his troubles once Tony's hands found a way under his shirt.

* * *

Steve tried to breathe regularly and was surprised that it worked. The tears were still running down his cheeks, but he couldn't stop them from falling. If Tony wouldn't have been right next to him, holding his hand tightly, Steve would have feared that he'd start sobbing right here in the cathedral.

He still couldn't believe that Peggy was gone now. The last person from his past was dead. One of his best friends.

Sharon Carter, whom Steve had met in Washington for the first time, was just holding a speech. It had shocked him to know that she was related to Peggy.

“I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move... it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say 'No, you move'.”

The speech was much longer, but those words echoed through Steve's mind. When he glanced at Tony, he could see that his boyfriend was also looking thoughtful now.

Later, when they were alone in their hotel room, Tony held Steve while he was crying. “Shh, it's alright, babe.” Tony whispered. “You're not alone. I'm right here with you. And I'll never leave you.” He was silent for a few moments. “She loved you, you know?”

“I'll miss her so much.” Steve whispered.

“I know you do.” Tony said softly. “But don't let all that sadness cloud your mind. I know it's hard, but we have to focus on right now.”

“She was right.” Steve said suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked curiously.

“Peggy. Or Sharon. We can't let them get through with this.” He breathed in deeply. “The Accords are a mistake. They just don't see it yet. What if the world needs us again and we can't act in time just because of some government that says no?”

Tony nodded slowly. “I've been thinking the same.” He admitted and ran a hand through his hair. “Even if I still fear that it will cause much trouble.”

“Of course it will.” Steve replied. “But if we all stand together, we can deal with it.” He pulled Tony closer. “Please don't give in to them just because you're afraid.” He begged. “I know how you think about all this, but don't listen to that voice inside your head. You don't have to feel guilty for every bad thing that happened during our missions. It doesn't work like that. We saved the world so many times.” He looked into his eyes. “I need you by my side.”

Tony touched his cheek carefully. For some time, he just looked at Steve silently and it took all his strength to wait patiently for an answer. When it came, Steve laughed breathlessly and kissed Tony passionately. “I'll always be by your side, Steve.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the story! I hope you like it, please let me know! 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

The conference in Vienna was even worse than Steve imagined. As soon as they showed up, everyone expected them to sign those damn Accords. The Avengers had decided to arrive together – Tony, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey and Steve had come. Leaving Bruce and the twins in New York had not been an easy decision, but it was better this way. They would have attracted too much attention. Clint also didn't show up since he was still somewhere with Phil and his team.

Steve had been surprised to find that Rhodey wanted to accompany them. After all, he wasn't an official part of the Avengers yet. However, Tony's best friend had emphasized that this was also important to him. And maybe he didn't want to let the Avengers go alone.

Before going there, they had decided to let one of them do the talking. No one had been surprised when Tony offered to do it. He always knew what to say. He'd shrugged off all the questions about their opinion towards the Accords and just charmed the reporters until they were able to vanish into the building. There, no more reporters had waited for them, but politicians. Many of them.

The biggest surprise were the people from Wakanda, a small country in Africa. Their king T'Chaka was there, together with his son T'Challa. Tony had told him once that Vibranium came from Wakanda, but he didn't think of it very much until now. Something about T'Challa bothered Steve. He knew that this man wasn't a politician. He rather looked like a warrior.

The others seemed to have similar thoughts. Especially Natasha looked at him with interest on her face. “Why are you here, if I might ask? I always thought Wakanda is a very peaceful country.”

“We are.” King T'Chaka agreed. “However, some time ago, there was an incident with stolen Vibranium from our country. Someone wanted to use it to produce weapons.” He didn't sound happy at all.

“Did you catch him?” Steve asked.

“Not yet.” This time, T'Challa answered. “But we will.” The determination in his voice confirmed his assumption. This man wasn't just a normal prince.

Steve just wanted to ask how they would do that, but he was interrupted by many people walking towards the conference hall. A few people wanted to make speeches – king T'Chaka was among them – and it would start now.

First, it was pretty boring. They were all talking about the threats the world was facing nowadays, how they could be prevented and how important it was to have everything under perfect control. Between the speeches, Tony kept whispering comments into his ear and Steve had to try very hard not to laugh.

Then T'Chaka stepped forward and all the attention in the hall turned to him. He talked about the situation in Wakanda, the Vibranium that was stolen and how sad they all were that innocents died at the mission that had gone wrong. While he was talking, Steve noticed that something caught Tony's attention next to him and when he looked more closely, he saw that T'Challa was also looking in that direction.

“EVERYBODY GET DOWN!” T'Challa shouted suddenly.

“Watch out!” Tony called at the same time and grabbed Steve's hand. Steve reacted immediately and pulled the person on his other side – Natasha – to the ground as well. The explosion destroyed parts of the building and suddenly, the room was filled with the cries of people.

Someone ran past him and Steve noticed that it was T'Challa. His father was lying on the ground, motionless.

“Come on, we have to go after him!” It was Sam's voice that took him back to reality. Just in that moment, Steve realized that Tony wasn't next to him anymore. He was standing close to the big hole in the building the explosion had caused.

Steve knew what Sam was talking about immediately. He'd also seen the man who'd caused the explosion. Bucky. Or rather the Winter Soldier.

“Alright, but we won't be fast enough!” Inwardly, he cursed for not having his shield close by.

“I am.” Tony was walking towards the door and gestured for them to follow him. While doing that, they ignored the people who were yelling at them to stay inside. “I've got the suit right here. JARVIS is already trying to track him.” He tapped against his chest where the reactor was hidden under his shirt.

“You can't go after him alone!” Steve protested loudly.

“It's our best chance.” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Or does one of you have his super suit right here?” When no one answered, he laughed. “I thought so. But don't worry, you won't be completely useless.” They shared surprised glances when Tony walked towards a car close to the building, but no one protested. When Steve recognized the driver, he laughed.

“Thank you, Happy.” Tony grinned and opened the luggage space. In there was Steve's shield as well as Sam's wings. “I've been expecting trouble. I couldn't get your suit, though.” He glanced at Rhodey apologetically.

“Don't worry, someone has to keep those in check. I'll do that.” Rhodey gestured at the police officers who were running towards them.

“I'll help you.” Natasha said immediately.

“We shouldn't waste more time.” Tony agreed and right before he could step into the suit and fly away, Steve grabbed him and kissed him.

“Be careful.”

Tony smiled slightly. “I always am.”

* * *

In the end, they were able to catch Bucky with the help of T'Challa, who really was a warrior. The Black Panther. It had been very close – Bucky was a good fighter and prepared for everything. For some time, he was even able to shake off Tony and Sam.

Of course it was Steve who had to face him and Bucky did everything to get away from Steve. Just like last time they fought, Bucky knew exactly how to avoid getting hit by the shield and Steve had trouble dodging away from all his attacks.

He lost the shield in the course of a battle on an empty parking deck and cursed inwardly when he noticed that the others – Tony, Sam and T'Challa – weren't there to help him. Bucky grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground. Steve coughed and tried to talk to Bucky again, like he'd already done during the battle, but no sounds would escape his lips. He also couldn't loosen Bucky's grip around him. Just when his vision already started to blur, Bucky let go of him.

They both fell to the ground and Steve could see the cause of this sudden change. Tony was standing over Bucky, the shield in his hands. Apparently, he'd hit Bucky with it. On the head. Hard.

“Steve, are you alright?” Tony sounded worried when he knelt down next to him. From the corner of his eyes, Steve could see T'Challa and Sam grabbing Bucky to make sure that he wouldn't wake up and try to escape soon.

“I'm fine.” Steve coughed and tried to smile at Tony. “Thank you.”

“Don't scare me like that!” Tony muttered. “That was stupid.”

The sound of sirens getting closer made Tony frown. “This won't be nice.” He muttered. “They'll make it look like we're the bad guys now. Just let me do the talking.” Those words were also directed at Sam. Then Tony raised his eyebrows at T'Challa. “Nice suit.”

“You too.” T'Challa said and then he kept staring at Bucky darkly. Only then Steve realized that Bucky had killed his father, the king of Wakanda.

* * *

“I want to talk to him.” Steve said sternly. They had just arrived in front of a dark looking building he knew Bucky would get locked in for now. “Maybe he recognizes me.”

The soldiers that got out of the van with them just looked at him silently.

“I don't think that they're even listening to you, Steve.” Sam threw in quietly.

“As I said, let me talk.” Tony muttered and looked at them warningly. “One wrong word and you'll never even get the chance to see him again.” He didn't sound happy at all and it took Steve a moment to realize why. Suddenly, he remembered a conversation with Tony many months ago.

_Did you love Bucky? Back then?_

_Look, I'm sorry for acting this way, but you always talking about Bucky... It hurts._

Tony had never liked Bucky and he had always been worried what would happen if Steve ever saw him again. Because he might not be Bucky anymore, even if Steve still didn't believe it. His best friend was in there, he knew it. Back then, Steve had been so caught up in Bucky's appearance that he nearly forgot about Tony and his feelings at all. He knew that it still hurt Tony to think of it. And now Bucky was back.

He cursed inwardly, Did it already look like he was choosing Bucky over Tony again?

Steve took Tony's hand and squeezed it. “I love you.”

First, Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then he chuckled. “I love you too, Steve. What's wrong?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. I just wanted you to know this.”

Their short conversation was interrupted when T'Challa appeared next to Tony.

“Your suit is made of Vibranium.” Steve noted and T'Challa nodded.

“The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations.” He explained. “A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior.” It looked as if he wanted to continue, but their arrival in the entrance hall of the building stopped him.

The first thing Steve noticed were many heavily armed soldiers waiting for them. In front of them stood Sharon Carter, together with another man. He wasn't very tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a light gray suit, had his arms crossed and didn't look pleased at all. T'Challa made a surprised noise and when Steve glanced at him, he saw that he was watching the man in front of them closely.

“What will happen to him?” Steve asked, the question directed at no on in particular.

“Psychological evaluation and extradition.” The man answered simply and before he could say anything else, Sharon interrupted him.

“This is Everett Ross.” She introduced him. “Deputy Task Force Commander.”

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but this time, Tony was faster. “Agent Ross, it's a pleasure to meet you.” He said with a wide smile. “We are very grateful that you can provide a secure place to keep Mr. Barnes for now.”

Ross raised his eyebrows sceptically. “For now?”

“For now.” Tony agreed immediately. “No one knows where we'll go from here, after all. Or am I wrong?”

Everett Ross stared at Tony for a few moments before he sighed. “No, I think you're not, Mr. Stark.” He muttered resignedly, not pleased to be talking to Tony at all. Steve had to breathe in deeply to stop himself from chuckling and from the amused look on Sam's face, he knew that his friend felt the same. It had been a good idea to let Tony do the talking. Again, Steve felt proud that this incredible man had chosen him of all people.

“Come on, let's go.” Ross gestured for them to follow him further into the building. When he was about to walk past T'Challa, he smiled. However, this time, it wasn't a fake smile. This one seemed to be honest. “Prince T'Challa, it's an honour to meet you and I'm so sorry for your loss.”

Those words seemed to take T'Challa by surprise. He bowed his head. “Thank you, Agent Ross.” If he'd looked at him curiously before, it was nothing compared to now. And apparently, Ross was also fascinated by the person in front of him. They looked at each other for a few more moments before Ross cleared his throat and led them to a small conference room.

“Someone will talk to him soon.” Ross said once they were all seated. “We have to know more about his psychological state.” He looked at Tony and Steve. “You said that he's not always the 'Winter Soldier' as you call it?”

Steve nodded. “Hydra can control his mind.”

T'Challa looked just as sceptical as Everett Ross. “How should that be possible?”

“It's a long story.” Tony muttered and it was obvious that he didn't want to explain it now. “Took us some time to figure that out as well.”

“And he recognized you the last time you met?” Ross asked Steve.

“He did.” He confirmed.

Ross sighed heavily. “Let me summarize it. You want to go in there and talk to him before our expert arrives, just because you think that he _might_ still know that you were his best friend so many years ago?” He raised his eyebrows. “That's a little thin, isn't it?”

“He recognized Steve two times, by the way.” Sam added. “The second time, Bucky even saved his life.”

“It's worth a try.” Tony threw in. “What do you have to lose? Either he recognizes Steve and might tell him who planned the attack, or he won't. As simple as that.”

“You know that nothing is simple, Mr. Stark.” Ross said. “Actually, you all shouldn't even be allowed to be here with me right now. After all, you didn't sign the Accords yet and you just ran through the city in your suits and caused lots of trouble. Normally, I should lock you all up until Thaddeus Ross arrives to decide what to do with you.” He smiled slightly. “Not to mention that your other friends hindered police officers from doing their jobs just to make your little chase possible.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Of course Ross noticed this. “They're gone. Jumped into a car and vanished with it, no one knows where they are now.”

From the way Tony's lips twitched at this, Steve was sure that he knew exactly where Rhodey and Natasha were right now. Luckily, Happy had come to Vienna.

“Now to you.” Ross turned to T'Challa “You would be in trouble as well if anyone knew about your stunts in that suit.” He breathed in deeply. “Wakanda already offered to sign the Accords, so I didn't report you to other authorities yet.”

T'Challa looked at Ross in surprise. “You didn't have to do this.”

“I know.” Ross said simply and his lips twitched. “If this all goes wrong, I'll be in lots of trouble because of you.” This was directed at all of them.

Steve stared at the man in front of him. Honestly, he'd expected lots of trouble coming from Everett Ross. He seemed to be rule-obsessed. Apparently, he'd been wrong.

“That means you'll let me talk to Bucky?” Steve asked hopefully.

“I still don't believe your story.” Ross emphasized. “If this goes wrong, I might as well lose my job. So please don't do anything stupid in there. I'll be watching the whole time. You also won't be allowed to get too close to him. You get five minutes and not one second more.”

“Thank you.” This was the first time Steve smiled at Ross and it was an honest smile.

“And if he recognizes him, you'll just let all the accusations against him drop?” T'Challa didn't sound happy. “He killed many people. He killed _my father_!”

“I won't do anything then.” Ross declared. “I'm not allowed to make those kinds of decisions. However, I want to give it a try. You don't have to like this, prince T'Challa.” He glanced at Steve and the others. “I just can't shake off the feeling that there might be more to their story than we believe right now.”

Ross and T'Challa looked at each other silently for some time until T'Challa nodded. “I know that you're right.” He sighed. “Then let's get over with it.”

Everett Ross nodded. “Follow me.”

* * *

“Do you know who I am?” Steve asked and leaned against the wall next to the door. Everett Ross had said as soon as he'd take one more step into the room, the conversation would end immediately. Steve could feel them watching him through the glass. Especially Tony. Steve had sensed his unease when Ross declared that he would let him talk to Bucky in private, but there hadn't been a moment to talk to his lover in private.

“You're Steve.” Bucky said simply. “I read about you in a museum. And you were my friend.”

“You remember that?”

“Your friend hit me pretty hard. That made a few memories come back.” He meant the moment when Tony hit him on the head with his shield. “I didn't want to kill those people.”

“I know.” Steve replied.

“You believe me?” The surprise in Bucky's voice was hard to miss.

“Of course I do. Hydra has controlled you.”

“They found me again. I thought I'd be safe in Europe.” He frowned. “That was some time ago. The mission was to wait for the right moment and then attack.”

“They didn't specify it?” Steve's mind was racing. The Avengers had defeated Hydra some time ago, so they couldn't have known about the conference concerning the Accords.

“No. When I heard of that conference, it was like my mind wouldn't work correctly anymore. I just had to get there and do something.” He sighed. “That's a horrible feeling.”

“But now you're better?” Steve asked hopefully.

“That blow on the head made the other voices vanish.” Bucky whispered. “At least for now. Until they find me again.”

“Hydra doesn't exist anymore.” He explained. “You're safe now, Bucky.”

“You want me to believe that? I'm a prisoner here, Steve.” He laughed dryly. “Most probably, they'll lock me up forever after everything I've done.”

“Bucky...” Steve began, but in this moment, the door behind him opened and he knew that his time was over. “I'll see you again.” Steve smiled at him one last time before he left the room and the door was locked behind him.

“Well, that was interesting.” Ross said thoughtfully and led them back to the conference room. “Our expert has just arrived, he'll talk to him soon.”

“What do you think of this?” Steve whispered to Tony.

“Would explain why he recognized you before.” He said. “When a good blow on the head makes Hydra's control vanish.” He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, Tony just looked worried.

“What do you think they'll do with him now?”

“The things he told you aren't of any importance, considering that Ross let you in there on his own.” Tony muttered. “We'll have to see what their expert says.”

“That Bucky's crazy?” Steve guessed.

“Yeah, something like that.” Tony agreed.

Back in the conference room, Ross looked at them thoughtfully. “Seems like your story isn't completely insane.”

“So what are we going to do now?” Steve asked.

“Maybe we could get him a trial.” Ross said slowly. “I know that they aren't planning it.”

“Might be worth a try.” Tony agreed. “Though I doubt that it would help him.”

“He's a murderer.” T'Challa threw in. “He has to take responsibility for his actions.”

“Just that it weren't his actions. Hydra has controlled him!” Steve snapped.

“We might know that, but others don't.” It was strange to hear Tony this patiently. “And how should we make them understand?”

“He believes us now too.” Steve looked at Everett Ross.

“Partly.” Ross crossed his arms. “Look, I can't do anything for you. I did already more than I'm allowed to. You have to solve this by yourself.”

“Maybe I can make some calls.” Tony muttered and only now Steve noticed how tired he sounded. When he looked at him, he noticed the unhappy look on his face. And here they were again. Discussing Bucky. Didn't Steve plan to be there for Tony, no matter what happened with Bucky?

He took his hand and squeezed it. They exchanged a small smile and only then Steve was able to relax again.

* * *

“How are you going to explain that?” Ross shouted while they were running towards the control room. “He attacked people and escaped!”

“I don't know!” Steve declared loudly. “He was himself when I talked to him, you saw that!”

“We have to catch him before he can leave this building!” Ross told them.

“JARVIS says that your expert wasn't the real one!” Tony shouted in this moment. “The real one is dead. He manipulated Bucky!” Steve stared at him wide-eyed. Why didn't they think of checking the expert before?

“How do you know?” Ross asked breathlessly.

“Just had a look at the records. He's got some kind of book he's been reading in.” Tony explained. “You go to the control room, we will try to stop him downstairs. And get hold of that impostor!”

To Steve's surprise, Ross just nodded and they parted ways.

“I can't believe that we have to chase him again!” Sam shouted angrily.

“We have to catch him.” T'Challa said sternly.

“We will.” Steve answered.

Easier said than done. Since they were still inside that building, it wasn't easy to catch Bucky. He used many tricks and the civilians who were still inside didn't make it any better. Sam and Steve didn't have their gear right now and Tony couldn't use the Iron Man suit inside without causing too much damage. The only one who was able to stand a chance against Bucky was T'Challa, but he could also fend him off easily.

“Tony, watch out!” Sam shouted suddenly and Steve had just enough time to turn around to see his lover flying through the air, right into a glass wall that separated two rooms. The glass shattered and Steve's heart was about to stop. Fear was cursing through his veins and he was glad to see Tony moving when he got closer. He was covered in blood, but otherwise, he seemed to be alright.

“I'm fine. Go after him!” Tony muttered when Steve knelt down next to him. “This is important, now GO!”

Steve hesitated for a few moments, but in the end, he turned around and ran after Sam, T'Challa and Bucky. Suddenly, he felt angrier than he did in a long time. Even if Bucky was his best friend and an innocent in all this, Steve couldn't just let him hurt Tony.

This time, Steve knocked Bucky out without hesitation when they finally got a hold on him. Even while they were fighting Bucky, a part of Steve's mind was with Tony, praying that he was alright.

* * *

When they returned to the base, Tony and Everett Ross were already waiting for them. Tony was still wearing the bloody suit, but otherwise, he looked fine. There were a few cuts in his face and the suit was ruined. Through a few holes, Steve could see bandages. Only then he released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding until then.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked once he was standing in front of Tony.

“Just a few scratches, nothing serious.” Tony said and smiled slightly.

That's when Steve couldn't hold himself back any longer. He wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him closer. When his boyfriend flinched, he let go again immediately. “Oh god, I'm sorry.”

“It's fine.” Tony shrugged it off. This time, Steve was more careful when he hugged Tony.

“I was so scared.” Steve whispered. “All that blood...”

“You know that you won't get rid of me that easily.” Tony joked and kissed him softly. “You caught him?”

Steve nodded. “I knocked him out again. Maybe it will help.”

“Interesting way to test that theory.” Tony said with a slight smile on his lips.

“He hurt you.” Steve muttered darkly.

Tony touched his cheek carefully. “Stop worrying, I'm fine. I've lived through worse.”

“I shouldn't have let you face him alone.”

“I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but maybe we should concentrate on the problem at hand?” Everett Ross' voice threw in. He was looking rather uncomfortable now. “We'll lock him in again and Secretary Ross wants to come over later. He also still waits for your answer considering the Accords.”

Steve sighed. “That won't be fun.”

“We'll manage that.” Tony threw in and took his hand. “Then let's get inside. Happy and the others will also arrive soon.” He grimaced. “I hope he brings that new suit I ordered. I have to get out of these clothes.”

An hour later, they were sitting in the control room. This time, Natasha and Rhodey were there as well and Tony was wearing a new suit – dark gray with a red shirt, Steve thought it suited him very well. They were just discussing how that impostor could get to Bucky that easily.

“He stole the identity of your expert.” Tony explained. “JARVIS was able to reconstruct how he did it. His true name is Helmut Zemo.” He swallowed. “He's lost his family when...” He glanced at Steve. “I think you know when.”

He did. And from the looks of it, the others knew as well.

“I can't believe that he escaped.” Sam muttered. “Who knows what else he's up to.” While saying that, he glared at Ross.

He sighed. “We couldn't catch him in that chaos he caused.” He muttered darkly.

“JARVIS is on it.” Tony said. “Though it would be good to know what he wanted from Bucky.”

Steve frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“I don't think that he only wanted to cause trouble by manipulating Bucky again.” Tony explained. “There was something else and we have to know what it is. I doubt that he would have taken this risk only to make our lives more difficult.”

“Then we have to talk to Bucky again.” Steve said and looked at Ross expectantly.

Everett Ross held up his hands. “I can't let you to him again. And besides, he's still unconscious.”

“Why do you think that there's more to it, Tony?” Natasha asked curiously. “I mean, mad people tend to do unlogical things.”

“This was planned too well.” Rhodey threw in. “I mean, he knew how to manipulate Bucky. I bet it wasn't easy to find out about that.”

“Does he have ties to Hydra?” Steve asked.

“Nope.” Tony shook his head. “Nothing. I don't even know how he got to know so many things about Bucky.”

Steve ran a hand through his hair. “I don't get it. Why would he do all this?”

“This incident proves one thing.” T'Challa, who'd listened to their conversation silently until now, said. “Your friend is dangerous. With that book, anyone could control him again.”

“I won't let you take him to Wakanda.” Steve declared.

“No one will take anyone here.” Ross threw in loudly and glared at them. “If someone would ask me, I'd just say that we lock him up forever. But you can be lucky that no one will ask me.” He sighed. “And maybe I also have my doubts now.”

The last sentence made them all look at him in surprise. Ross chuckled uncomfortably. “I also can't shake off the feeling that something's wrong here.”

“Then you have to let me talk to him again.” Steve said immediately. “Otherwise, something bad might happen and we can't prevent it.”

“And that's why the governments want to control you so badly.” Ross noted. “Who says that your intervention won't lead to all those events in the first place?” Something in his voice told Steve that Ross was actually considering letting him talk to Bucky again.

“When Secretary Ross arrives here, we won't get a chance to talk to Bucky again.” Tony spoke. “It would be now or never.”

They all turned to Everett Ross expectantly. He looked at all of them silently and Steve had the feeling that his eyes stayed on T'Challa a little longer, but in the end, he nodded. “Alright, I know that I will most probably regret this, but let's get on with it.”

Steve smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“Thank me again when this is over.” Ross muttered and again, they made their way to Bucky's new cell.

* * *

“He doesn't want anyone to listen to the conversation.” One of the soldiers who were guarding Bucky said. “Otherwise, he won't say anything.”

Ross didn't look happy at all. “What is so secret that only Mr. Rogers should know?”

“Only one way to find out.” Steve said simply and noticed the disappointed look on Tony's face. He took his boyfriend aside. “You know that there's no other way. He will only talk to me, no one else.”

“He wouldn't even know if we're listening.” Tony muttered.

“But I would and you know that I'm a terrible liar.” Steve took his hands. “You have to trust me with this.”

Tony sighed deeply. “I do. It's just...” He shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“Tony...”

“Just go in there. I'll be upstairs.” Steve knew that Tony's smile was forced. “See you later.” After one last kiss on the cheek, Tony left with the others, who also didn't look happy. Steve felt his heart drop when he saw Tony leave like this. It seemed like Bucky was standing between them and there was nothing he could do to lessen the distance that was building itself between him and Tony.

He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. He would fix things with Tony later. Right now, he had to focus on the problem at hand. And that was Bucky. His friend was in trouble and there was no way Steve would let them lock him up again.

The conversation with Bucky was shocking. Apparently, he wasn't the only Winter Soldier. There were more of them, still asleep and Zemo planned to wake them. If he succeeded at that, it would end in chaos. There was a reason why Hydra didn't wake them yet.

However, this wasn't the worst part of the conversation. Zemo also wanted information about a special night. When Steve heard the date, he froze. He knew what had happened on that day. Just that Tony's parents didn't die in an accident, he got to know now.

“He's important to you.” Bucky noted when he saw Steve's expression. “Their son.”

“His name is Tony.” Steve whispered. “And I love him with all my heart.”

Bucky smiled. “I'm happy for you, Steve. You deserve some love.” He frowned. “Will you tell him?”

That was a good question. Could he even tell Tony about this? What would it do to him? How would it influence his view on Bucky?

He swallowed. “I don't know.” He said honestly.

* * *

In the meantime, Tony was sitting on a bench outside, thinking of everything that happened.

“May I sit down next to you?” A voice asked and Tony looked up, just to see T'Challa standing in front of him.

“I thought you were inside with Ross.” He noted.

“I was, but he's busy right now.” T'Challa smiled slightly. “Trying to reduce the damage we've done with our chase.”

“You like him.” It wasn't hard to miss.

“Surprisingly, I do.” T'Challa sounded thoughtful now.

“Why does this surprise you?” Tony wanted to know. “Because he doesn't want to let you take Bucky to Wakanda?”

“Because I always thought that everyone outside of Wakanda is selfish and only follows his own goals. But Ross listened to you and he even gave your friend a chance to talk to Bucky.” He frowned when he said his name. “He's not what I expected.”

Tony smiled. “He seems to think the same about you.” He noted. “If you consider that he keeps looking at you curiously when he thinks you're not watching.”

At this, T'Challa actually laughed. “You're very attentive, Mr. Stark.”

“It's Tony.” He corrected him.

“Then call me T'Challa.”

They sat there in silence for some time and Tony kept thinking of Steve. What was Bucky telling him now? Was he happy to have his friend back, even if he was still locked up? Would things change between them if they were able to free Bucky and prove that he was innocent?

“You will head back to Wakanda soon?” He asked, mostly to distract himself from the dark thoughts.

T'Challa nodded. “I will be the next king of Wakanda.” He shook his head slowly. “I never thought that it would happen this soon.”

“I'm sorry.” Tony said slowly.

“In my culture, death is not the end. It's more of a... stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veldt where you can run forever.”

“That sounds peaceful.” Tony noted.

“My father thought so.” T'Challa nodded. “But I am not my father.” While saying that, he touched a ring on his finger.

“You know that you might not get your revenge.” Tony said thoughtfully. “Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier are two different persons in the same body. They might also decide that he's innocent.”

“You hope that.” T'Challa frowned at him. “But not for yourself.”

“He's very important to Steve.”

“And you love him enough to ignore your grudge against Barnes for him.”

“Yes.” Tony said simply. “Even if I have the feeling that he's always standing between us. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I can't help it. Bucky here, Bucky there...” He shrugged. “We'll see where it will lead in the end.”

“I've heard that people call you selfish. But when I hear you now, I think that you're a very selfless person, Tony Stark.” T'Challa smiled at him. “Steve loves you, everyone sees that. Don't let this tear you apart.”

The sound of footsteps made them both look up. When Tony noticed the sad look on Steve's face, he wondered how much of the conversation his lover had heard. However, there was something else on Steve's face as well. A stern determination.

“You should come inside. We've got a problem.” Steve told them. Tony and T'Challa exchanged a look before they followed him inside. On their way, Steve took Tony's hand and squeezed it tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I can't wait to hear your thoughts! I'll try to write the last part soon. 
> 
> You might have noticed that I'm a huge fan of Everett Ross, I think he's a cool guy! I couldn't help including him a little more in this chapter. I hope you don't mind. I've been also thinking of writing a story about Everett and T'Challa. Anyone interested? 
> 
> I also have to add that I'll write a third story about Tony and Steve once this is finished! I have so much fun writing them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter of this story! I hope you like it as well and already thanks for reading! 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Steve tried his best to keep the guilt in check, but so far, it wasn't really working. He'd overheard the last part of Tony's conversation with T'Challa, even if he didn't intend to listen. But once he heard Bucky's name, he couldn't help it.

He'd already feared that Bucky's appearance might influence his relationship with Tony. After all, he'd known all along that Tony wasn't a fan of Bucky, considering how important he was to Steve. But hearing that Tony would do anything to prove that Bucky was innocent, just because he was important to Steve...

He loved Tony with all his heart. And it hurt to know that Tony might be unhappy just because of him. Because he wanted Steve to be happy. That's not how it should work. They were a team. Nothing should stand between them. Especially not Bucky. Or the things Bucky told him.

When he thought of that again, Steve felt sick. He knew that he had to tell Tony the truth soon, but he didn't want it. He knew that his lover could react impulsive at times and knowing that Bucky was the one who killed his parents would most certainly lead to a strong reaction. They couldn't afford that right now. Not with Zemo and what he was planning. They had to work together. Also with Bucky, if they could get him out of that damn cell.

A small voice inside his head told him that he needed to tell Tony the truth as soon as possible. After all, Zemo knew everything about that night as well. He could use it to tear them apart during a confrontation. However, Steve decided to ignore that voice for now.

“What's wrong?” Tony asked quietly. They had nearly reached the conference room where the others were already waiting for them. “You're so tense.”

“Because of what Bucky said.” Steve tried to avoid the subject, but of course Tony saw right through him. There was an unhappy frown on his face, but he remained silent. Steve wasn't sure if this was better or worse than an argument.

But then they reached the room and all thoughts of Bucky and Zemo vanished for now. Natasha, Rhodey, Sam and Everett Ross were all looking at them expectantly when they entered the room and sat down.

“What's up, Steve? You look troubled.” Sam also didn't look happy. Maybe because Steve had refused to tell him what Bucky said when Tony and T'Challa weren't there to hear it as well.

“Bucky has told me something quite disturbing.” Steve began, but he was interrupted.

“Before you tell us what's going on, let me inform you that Thaddeus Ross will be here in about an hour.” Everett Ross said. “Apparently, all of his flights to Europe got cancelled and once he was here, he didn't get a train from Paris. Also cancelled. So he's in a really bad mood.”

For a few moments, the Avengers stared at him silently. Then, Sam started to laugh and the others joined him soon. They all knew that this was JARVIS' doing since Tony told him to cancel Ross' flight. Steve was sure that Tony only said two flights, but from the looks of it, JARVIS had cancelled far more than that. It was a surprise that he even managed to arrive here before everything was over.

In the meantime, Ross and T'Challa only frowned at them. Steve noted that they exchanged a look and T'Challa shrugged.

Soon, they all got serious again. “Bucky says that there are more Winter Soldiers.” Steve started without hesitation. If Secretary Ross would arrive in an hour, they didn't have much time left. “Zemo wanted to know their location and how to wake them up.”

“You mean that there are more of those insane, brain-washed killers out there?” Ross repeated incredulously.

He nodded seriously. “And from the looks of it, Zemo is already on his way to wake them.”

“Maybe JARVIS can slow him down.” Tony muttered and began to type on his phone furiously.

“We have to follow him.” Rhodey declared.

“So what are we waiting for?” Sam asked impatiently. “If Bucky told Zemo where he has to look for them, we'll find it as well!”

“It's a bunker in the north, Bucky knows in which region it is.” Steve confirmed. “Though he couldn't tell me the exact coordinates. He's only been there twice, a long time ago.”

“But the region will help, won't it?” Sam frowned.

“Only if you want to search hundreds of kilometres of snow and ice.” Steve sighed. “Bucky says that he can find it once he's there.”

“Doesn't sound very convincing.” Ross muttered. “Are you sure that he doesn't just search for a way out?”

“We can't do this without him.” He declared. “If he really woke those soldiers, only Bucky knows how to defeat them. You saw him in action and know how good he is.”

“So you are telling me that you want him to accompany you to that place?” Ross laughed dryly. “Nice try, Captain.”

“JARVIS is already looking for signs of that place.” Tony was still looking at his phone, but Steve knew that he was listening to their conversation. “If he finds something, we don't need Bucky.” Steve noted that Tony didn't sound very hopeful. From the frown on Rhodey's face, Steve knew that he noticed it as well.

“Wait a second.” Natasha threw in. “If Bucky can't tell anyone where that place is, how can Zemo find it then?”

Ross gestured at her. “Good point.”

“Zemo has the journal.” Steve explained. “It's all in there. Where to find them, how to wake them up, everything.”

“But why did he need your friend then?” T'Challa asked.

“The part about the other soldiers is coded. He didn't know how to translate it until Bucky told him how to do it. It was added later, after the experiments with Bucky were finished.”

“There's something you're not telling us.” Tony said suddenly and Steve's heart sank. Did he really have to mention this now? “The others, they're not exactly like Bucky, are they? Otherwise, the parts about them wouldn't be coded in that journal while the pages about Bucky can be read by anyone.” Relief washed over him when Tony mentioned this. So he didn't decide to talk about his secret yet.

“Yes, they are.” He confirmed. “That's what Bucky said.”

“You can't expect me to believe all this.” Ross said sceptically. “There's this place somewhere in the north with more of those Winter Soldiers. Your friend knows where it is, but he can't tell you. He has to accompany you there. To me, it sounds like he told you all this just to get out of his cell.” He turned to Tony. “Can you find something soon?”

“Doesn't look like it yet.” Tony muttered. “JARVIS is scanning the region Bucky told Steve and he looks through old Hydra files, but there's nothing yet. And he lost track of Zemo, he just vanished, but it looks like he's heading towards Siberia. Would fit the region Bucky named.”

“Siberia? That's it?” Ross asked incredulously. “You know that it's a pretty large region, right?”

“That's why we need Bucky.” Steve stated. “Only he can guide us there.”

“I can't just let him out of that cell!” Ross protested loudly. “I would lose my job.”

“Your job against the lives of hundreds or thousands of people.” This time, it was Rhodey who spoke. “I don't think we have a choice there.” He muttered unhappily.

“Yeah, it seems to.” Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “JARVIS has stopped Secretary Ross' train. But I fear that it will only delay his arrival here for a few hours.”

“We'll need more than that, won't we?” Rhodey asked doubtfully.

“If you will let us go and don't want to lose your job, there might be a possibility.” Natasha said and smiled at Ross sweetly.

“Whatever you're thinking, forget it.” Ross narrowed his eyes at her.

“It would be easy for the five of us to take you down. You'd look completely innocent.” Natasha leaned forward. “We would be even nice to you.”

“You won't just tie him up.” To their surprise, it was T'Challa who spoke now. “Not as long as I'm in here.”

“Then we'll take you down too.” Natasha's eyes were shining when she thought of that challenge.

“Won't work.” Tony muttered. “You didn't see him fight in that suit yet, Nat. Just forget it. And we won't harm Agent Ross.”

“Thank you.” Ross muttered, but he was looking at T'Challa instead of Tony.

“We have to make a plan now!” Steve urged the others. “We don't have much time. Zemo might be nearly there!”

Ross sighed. “It might sound completely insane, but I believe you.” They all stared at him again and even Tony looked up from his phone. “I can't let all of you go. When Ross arrives here, at least some of you have to be here to answer questions.”

“I think Tony, Bucky and me should go to Siberia.” Steve suggested without hesitation. “Together, we'll be able to deal with those soldiers.”

“You want to leave me here?” Sam asked loudly. “You can't be serious!”

“Most of us should stay here.” He explained. “And we'll be fine.”

“So you'll let us deal with the uncomfortable questions again.” Natasha sighed.

“We'll be back as fast as possible.” Steve promised.

“Ross will be furious when he gets to know what you're doing.” Rhodey noted.

“We'll make him understand later. We really have to leave now.” Otherwise, they might be there too late.

“Then, you'll also have to think about the Accords again.” Ross warned them. “People are getting impatient.” He stood up. “So it'll be just the three of you?”

“If it wouldn't be important, I would never let you open the cell of that man.” T'Challa said to Ross and turned to Steve. “I bet you won't let me come with you?”

“I think it would be better if you stay.” Steve said hesitantly. He looked at Everett Ross. “We'll bring you Zemo.”

“You better do that, Captain.” Ross said seriously and Steve noticed that he sounded tired now.

“I organized us a plane.” Tony said suddenly. “And I got your suit, Steve. Also something bulletproof for Bucky.”

“Did I ever tell you that you're awesome?” Steve kissed him.

Tony grinned. “You could do that more often, though.”

After saying goodbye to the others and promising them that they would keep them updated on their doings, they followed Ross to Bucky's cell.

* * *

“Would you please stop that?” Steve asked.

“Stop what?” Tony asked innocently.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Bucky said simply.

“You stare at each other like you want to rip off each other's heads.” Steve sighed. “We're here as a team, remember?”

“He hit me with your shield.” Bucky noted.

“You were about to strangle my boyfriend.” Tony grimaced. “Also your best friend, by the way.”

“That wasn't me.”

“I know. Doesn't change it, though.”

Steve glared at them. “Could you at least try to be nice to each other?” He sat down next to Tony. Luckily, the jet could run on autopilot for now. He hadn't been surprised to see that Tony had organized them a Stark Industries jet.

He wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder. “Let me introduce you officially. Bucky, this is Tony Stark, the love of my life. And Tony, that's Bucky Barnes, my best friend.”

When Steve looked at them expectantly, they shook hands.

“Even in that short time we had back in that cell, Steve wouldn't stop talking about you.” Bucky said and his lips twitched.

Tony chuckled. “I've been listening to stories about you for years now.”

“I hope only the good ones.” Bucky muttered.

“Of course.” Steve confirmed. To his surprise, Tony and Bucky started to talk then. First, Tony was still tense and didn't look happy, but soon, he relaxed. Most probably, because Bucky wouldn't stop talking about Steve as a friend and nothing else. Once, he even mentioned that they were a beautiful couple.

Steve had expected to feel better now that they got along well, but instead, his anxiety was rising. Because he still didn't tell Tony about Bucky's secret. Maybe it would make everything even worse? He tried to figure out a way to tell Tony the truth, but he couldn't decide if it would be better to tell him now or later when they had a chance to be alone. Honestly, Steve still feared that Tony might do something to Bucky.

This time, Tony seemed to notice Steve's tension since he started to draw random patterns on his back. Bucky also glanced at him from time to time. Most probably because he didn't take part in that conversation. He also didn't really listen. He thought that he'd heard Howard's and Peggy's names, as well as the Avengers, but he wasn't so sure.

“We're nearly there.” Bucky's voice took him back to reality. “Steve, are you alright?”

He looked up to notice that they were alone. Tony was flying the jet now. He swallowed. “I didn't tell him about it yet, Bucky.” He whispered, afraid that Tony might hear it.

Bucky frowned. “Maybe you should do it, Steve. After all, we're going to face that man soon.”

“And what if he's angry at you then?”

“Then it's alright.” Bucky said simply. “I know that I'm responsible for this. Hell, Steve, I feel guilty! I _knew_ Howard and knowing that it was me who killed him...”

“You aren't responsible for anything here.” Steve cut in. “You're a victim.”

Bucky laughed dryly. “Try to tell that the others.”

“Guys, we're there!” Tony called. “At least that's what I think.”

It was true, there was the entrance to a bunker. In front of it stood a truck.

“This is it.” Bucky confirmed. “And apparently, Zemo is already here.”

“Not longer than a few hours, I think.” Tony muttered.

“Long enough to wake them.”

* * *

“Tony, before we go in there, there's something I need to tell you.” Steve said and breathed in deeply.

“Is that why you've been so quiet ever since you talked to Bucky alone?” Tony asked slowly. There was fear in his eyes and Steve hated that he was responsible for this.

“I didn't know how to tell you...” He hesitated.

“Steve, you can tell me everything.” Tony took his hands. They were still in the jet while Bucky was already outside, looking for possible threats.

“I know. I just didn't want you to get upset...”

“Maybe it would be easier if you just tell me what's bothering you?” Tony suggested softly.

“Bucky told me more than just the story with the other Winter Soldiers.” Steve blurted out. “Zemo wanted to know something else. He asked for a mission report. December 16, 1991.”

Tony's eyes widened when he realized which date it was. “But on that day...”

“It wasn't an accident.” Steve whispered and tightened his grip on Tony's hands. “I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away, but I just feared...” He broke off and shook his head. “I should have told you.”

“So Bucky...” Tony was shaking his head now and Steve knew how difficult this most be for him. “He _killed_ my parents?”

“The Winter Soldier, not Bucky.” Steve whispered weakly. “I'm so sorry, Tony.”

“And we let him out of that cell.” Tony muttered darkly. He breathed in deeply and Steve couldn't interpret the look on his face. This didn't happen in a long time. Normally, he could read Tony like an open book. They understood each other without words. His heart started to beat faster in fear. Would he lose him now?

“I'm so sorry.” Steve said. “I didn't know, I promise.” He tried to fight the panic that threatened to overpower him. They were on a mission, he had to focus now. However, it was so hard when there was this distant look on Tony's face.

“Steve...” Tony started hesitantly. “I don't blame you.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It's a lot to take in right now. You know this for how long now? Three hours? Maybe four? How could you think that I'd be mad at _you_?”

That's what did it. Without thinking about it, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed him. First, it was a hesitant kiss, but soon, it turned more passionate. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. “I love you.” Steve whispered. “I didn't tell you often enough in the past days. It's just that so much happened...”

“It's fine.” Tony replied. “I think we should talk about this later. We're on a mission, after all.”

“Are you sure that you can go in there together with Bucky after what he did?” Steve knew that he sounded insecure.

“Only one way to find out, isn't it?” Tony tried to let it sound playful, but he failed. “Look, Steve, I won't hit him again. At least not yet. Maybe when we're all in New York.”

Steve just wanted to ask if he really planned to take Bucky to New York, but in that moment, he called their names. “Everything's fine here, let's go inside.”

“I love you too, by the way.” Tony smiled slightly. “And now let's go.” He stepped into the Iron Man suit and made his way to the bunker.

“So you told him?” Bucky asked hesitantly when they followed him.

“I did.” Steve confirmed.

“Seems like he's taken it quite well?”

“If I can hit something in there, I'll feel better.” Tony said and they both looked at each other sheepishly when they noticed that he'd listened to their conversation.

* * *

In the end, there wasn't much for Tony to hit. Zemo didn't wake the Winter Soldiers – he killed all of them. A shot in each head while they were still frozen. He didn't want to cause more chaos in the world and Steve already asked himself what Zemo was up to when he understood his plan. Because he wanted to show them a video.

He moved to Tony's side and took his hand. It felt strange because Tony was wearing the Iron Man suit, but Steve didn't care. He didn't have to say a word to make Tony look at him instead of the screen in front of them. Bucky also seemed to understand Zemo's plan since he didn't hesitate and destroyed said screen before the video even began.

After this, it wasn't difficult to get a hold on Zemo and tie him up. They even let Tony hit him on the head to make him fall unconscious. After this, they made sure to collect as many proofs about this Hydra facility as possible. They had to make others understand that Bucky was innocent. And of course they also had to restore Everett Ross' reputation. Steve would feel terrible if he'd get fired because he helped them.

On their way back, Tony was unnaturally quiet. “How are you feeling?” Steve asked softly when he sat down next to him.

“I don't know.” Tony sighed. “I've been asking myself what really happened in that night for so many years. I always thought finding out the truth would make me feel better. But it doesn't. It just makes me angry... and sad. Knowing that Hydra was responsible for all this.” Steve noticed that he said Hydra and not Bucky. “I'll be fine, don't worry about me.” He smiled slightly and Steve was relieved to see that it was an honest smile.

“Zemo wanted to tear us apart with that video.” Steve whispered and took Tony's hands again. “I bet he expected you to lash out at Bucky and start a huge fight.”

“What would you have done? If it would have come to that?” Tony asked curiously.

“I would have stood between the two of you and told you that you're being stupid.” He said slowly. “Though I fear that it wouldn't have worked.”

Tony grimaced and laughed. “Nope, I don't think so. Your soldier friend over there wouldn't stand a chance against me.”

They both glanced at Bucky who was sitting as far away from them as possible in the jet. At Tony's words, he looked up and raised his eyebrows sceptically. “Maybe we should try that someday, old man.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Don't talk to me about being old. As far as I know, I'm the youngest person in here.”

Bucky laughed. “You don't look like it.”

“As soon as we're in New York, I'm going to show you what this old man can do!” Tony exclaimed.

This startled Bucky. “New York?” Steve also stared at his lover.

“Yeah, of course. You can't expect us to let you in that cell forever.” Tony said simply.

“After everything I've done, I wouldn't blame you if you did.” Bucky muttered darkly.

Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Look, we didn't have the best start. Honestly, I hated you the first time Steve even said your name. From there on, it didn't get better. I know that it was stupid and unfair since we didn't even know each other. But when we talked earlier, I realized that you're actually not that bad. That night when my parents died...” Tony hesitated. “That wasn't you. I get that now. So I don't blame you. No hard feelings.”

Steve knew how difficult it must have been for Tony to say this and he grinned at him. “You're incredible, you know that?” He whispered into his ear.

Tony chuckled. “Normally, I can be pretty resentful. Be happy that I've got a good day.”

“You're not angry?” Bucky looked more confused than ever.

“Oh, I am angry, believe me. But not at _you_.” Tony emphasized. “What a pity that there are no more Hydra facilities left to destroy.”

“Maybe you can be mean to Secretary Ross once we're back, that might make you feel better.” Steve suggested.

“That won't be a nice conversation.” Suddenly, the smile on Tony's lips vanished. “It won't be easy to make them understand everything.”

“Everett Ross is on our side.” Steve noted.

“But he's in trouble as well since he let us go.” Tony reminded him. He looked at his phone. “Rhodey says that Secretary Ross is really angry. He also suspects that we're responsible for his problems to get to Europe.” He grimaced. “He's not wrong about that.”

Bucky moved closer to them. “How did you do that?” He asked curiously.

“Might have cancelled all his flights and train connections.” Tony said absent-mindedly.

At the astonished look on Bucky's face, Steve couldn't hold back a chuckle. This made him look confused. “What's going on?”

“Tony is a genius.” Steve said simply. “You'll get used to that.”

“Guys, I think we need a plan.” Tony said suddenly. “Secretary Ross told the police to arrest us as soon as we step out of this jet.”

“The others aren't arrested yet?” Steve asked hopefully.

“They're not allowed to leave that conference room.” Tony grimaced, but then his face lit up. “I've got an idea.” He looked for a contact on his phone and made a call. “Hey Happy, you have to do something for me...”

* * *

The other Avengers, T'Challa, Everett Ross and Secretary Ross were sitting in that conference room when Tony and Steve walked in. They were both wearing their normal clothes again and Tony grinned when everyone stared at them in surprise.

“How did you get past the guards?” Secretary Ross demanded to know. Steve thought that Rhodey hadn't told them the truth. That man wasn't just angry. He was furious.

“Oh, you mean the nice men outside? We just walked past them.” Tony said simply.

“They didn't even try to stop us.” Steve added. The others were all looking at them curiously and there was a small smile on Everett Ross' lips. Yes, he definitely wasn't that bad.

“Where's Barnes?” Secretary Ross demanded to know.

“Waiting somewhere, together with Helmut Zemo. He's still unconscious, but should wake up soon.” Tony said lightly. “They'll only come in if we tell them.”

“You had no right to leave this place! Especially not with him!” Ross shouted angrily. Then he turned to Everett. “This will really make you lose your job!”

Everett Ross sighed. “You mentioned this about twenty times by now.”

“Twenty-three.” T'Challa corrected him firmly and they exchanged a small smile, even if Everett looked tense. Steve decided to wonder what happened between them later. Right now, he had to focus on their biggest problem.

“We have proofs that Bucky Barnes is an innocent in all this. He was controlled by Hydra all this time. We left this building with him to stop someone called Helmut Zemo, who wanted to wake more Winter Soldiers from Hydra to spread chaos in this world.” In the jet, they had decided not to tell them that Zemo had killed the soldiers.

“I would like to see that.” Secretary Ross muttered. It was obvious that he didn't believe them.

“Then lean back in your seat and have a look at it.” Tony said simply and on the screen in the conference room appeared images of the Hydra facility. No one was surprised when Tony just hacked into the computer in this room without doing anything.

The next hour, Tony and Steve explained everything about the project 'Winter Soldier' and how they had been able to manipulate Bucky. Even if the others already knew the basics, they were surprised to see how much information they'd gathered in such a short amount of time.

“If you still don't believe us, you can ask Helmut Zemo.” Steve finished their report. “Though I doubt that he'll tell you something useful.”

“I'm used to lying suspects.” Secretary Ross said simply and turned to Everett. “Lock him into a cell. We'll question him later.”

Everett Ross raised his eyebrows. “We? I thought I was going to lose my job.”

Secretary Ross shook his head. “You'll get promoted. Apparently, your decision just saved the world from a serious threat.”

Everett stared at him for a few moments before he nodded. “Well, alright.” He took a deep breath, trying to process what just happened. Then he turned to Tony and Steve. However, his eyes stayed on T'Challa for a few moments before he did. “Where is Zemo now? And Mr. Barnes, of course. I think he deserves an apology.”

“They're on their way.” Tony said simply. “Someone might want to accompany Mr. Zemo from the car to his cell. Or carry him, I should say.” He grinned.

“I'll deal with that.” Everett Ross left the room.

Secretary Ross sighed. “Now that this is settled, there's something else we need to discuss.”

“The Accords.” Steve said immediately.

Ross nodded. “None of you has signed them yet.”

“There wasn't a chance.” Natasha said simply. “Or did you forget what happened?”

“No, I didn't. But now would be the time to make a decision. Either you sign the document or you'll retire. It's up to you.”

“The team isn't complete.” Tony threw in. “We can't make that decision just now. I hope you understand this. But shouldn't the Avengers get a chance to discuss this first?”

Secretary Ross stared at him darkly. “You already had the chance to talk about it, Mr. Stark.”

“But things have changed.” Tony emphasized. “Mr. Barnes is here now and we didn't tell another member of the Avengers about the Accords yet.” He looked at Ross innocently. “You can't expect us to make such a big decision if we're not complete.”

Steve would have liked to laugh, but he made a serious face. He hoped that Tony's strategy worked.

Ross turned to T'Challa. “What about you, prince T'Challa.”

“I have to think about it.” He replied politely. “I must return to Wakanda as soon as possible. The funeral of my father will take place soon. And then I'll have to take over the throne.” He looked at Tony and Steve. “I will discuss things with the other Avengers on my way home.” They all looked at T'Challa in surprise when he said the last words, but no one said anything.

“If you all won't sign this document, we'll lock you up.” Secretary Ross shouted. Apparently, his patience was running thin.

“Is that a threat, Secretary Ross?” Rhodey asked calmly.

“It would be necessary to prevent you from doing more damage.”

“We'll tell you about our decision next week.” Tony said simply. Then he turned to the others. “Maybe we should leave and give Secretary Ross time to deal with Mr. Zemo? Bucky is already waiting for us outside.”

“Good idea.” Sam muttered and without saying goodbye, they all left the room.

“You don't plan to sign that document anymore?” Tony whispered to T'Challa.

“I might have realized that it would be wrong.” T'Challa said thoughtfully.

“You could get in trouble as well if you refuse.” Steve reminded him.

T'Challa laughed. “Wakanda can look after itself. Don't worry about us. You, on the other hand, should be careful from now on.”

“They won't lock us up.” Tony said simply.

“How can you be so sure?”

“There might be this press conference in a few days...” Tony grinned.

Now they all looked at him suspiciously. “What have you done, Tony?” Natasha asked.

“ _I_ didn't do anything.” He emphasized. “Pepper, on the other hand, might have thought that it would be good to tell the world the whole story.” He held up his hands. “I didn't know about it until a few hours ago!”

“Damn, that woman is smart.” Sam noted.

“But will that work?” Steve asked doubtfully.

“It could.” Rhodey sounded thoughtful. “We'll have to see.”

T'Challa chuckled. “Maybe you will be alright after all.” They had nearly reached the door and three people were waiting for them. Bucky, Happy and Everett Ross. When T'Challa saw Agent Ross, he smiled. “Would you excuse me? I want to talk to Mr. Ross in private before I head back to Wakanda.”

Tony grinned at him. “Not at all.” When he winked at T'Challa, Steve knew that something was going on between the future king of Wakanda and Everett Ross. He wondered if Tony and T'Challa had talked about it when he found them outside.

“I would say goodbye to all of you, but somehow, I have the feeling that we will see each other again.” Everett Ross said.

“Thank you for your help.” Steve held out his hand. “Without you, we wouldn't have been able to do this.”

Ross chuckled. “It just nearly cost me my job, not a big deal.”

“Don't forget that you got promoted.” Tony threw in.

“Yes, still hard to believe that. I assume we'll keep in contact, Mr. Stark?”

Tony nodded. “Would make things easier for the future.” They all shook Ross' hand. When Bucky was standing in front of him, Ross raised his eyebrows.

“I have to apologize for causing so much trouble.” Bucky said seriously.

“It seems like it wasn't your fault.” Ross said simply. “Just make sure that you get rid of this brain control or whatever it is.”

“Dr. Banner is already thinking about it.” Tony explained.

Ross nodded. “That's good. Now if you would excuse me? There's an important conversation that's waiting for me.” His eyes wandered to T'Challa.

After saying goodbye one last time, they all left the building. Tony reached for Steve's hand and he squeezed it.

* * *

“I can't believe that this really worked.” Steve said. “I really thought that they would force us to sign the Accords or try to lock us up.”

“Pepper is a genius.” Tony grinned. “She organized things very well.”

“Remind me to buy her flowers for this.”

Tony laughed. “I think flowers alone wouldn't be enough. But don't worry, she doesn't want anything. I offered to buy her things very often when she accepted to become CEO of Stark Industries, but she always declined.”

“She's too modest.” Steve muttered.

“Please don't let her hear that.” Tony begged.

“Anything you want.” Steve answered with a smile.

Two weeks had passed since their return from Europe. The interview with the press had been a full success and soon, the entire world had protested against the Sokovia Accords. The UN couldn't do anything when the Avengers, as well as king T'Challa of Wakanda, refused to sign the document.

Bucky was living in the Avengers compound now and he got along well with the team. Especially Wanda seemed to like him very much. Tony and Bruce were working on a way to stop Hydra's mind control on Bucky. Since they had the diary about the Winter Soldier, they were getting closer to succeeding with each day.

Next to that, Tony had discovered something interesting when he'd visited the tower in New York a few days ago. Or _someone_ , to be more exact. Actually, he just wanted to visit Agent Hill and inform her about the things they had found out in Siberia. However, something else caught his attention.

Peter Parker was a kid with very special abilities. He called himself Spiderman and Tony had been fascinated by him immediately. He didn't talk to him yet and was still watching his steps closely, but Steve knew that he wanted to contact him soon. And honestly, he also would like to meet the kid. He'd never seen powers like his before. Maybe he would be a good addition to the team someday.

Right now, Tony and Steve were standing on the roof of the Avengers compound and looked at the stars. It was a beautiful night and Steve wondered why they didn't do this more often. “I'm glad that it's over.” He said into the silence between them.

“Those Accords would have destroyed everything you're fighting for.” Tony noted.

He nodded. “First, I really thought that you planned to sign them.”

Tony chuckled. “I could never do that to you. We're a team.”

“But you considered it.”

“For about three pitiful seconds.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “It would have prevented trouble.”

“No, it wouldn't.” Steve argued softly. “Bucky would have attacked in Vienna anyway, so it wouldn't have changed anything.”

“Probably, you're right.” Tony admitted. “I'm sorry for being such an ass about Bucky.”

“Language.” Steve scolded him and pulled Tony closer. “You don't have to apologize. _I_ have been unfair to you. Once Bucky showed up again, he was all I could think of.”

“He's everything that's left of your past, I get it.”

“But it's not the past that counts. It's this, right here and now. _You_ are the most important person in my life, Tony.” He sighed. “I heard your conversation with T'Challa when you talked about Bucky.”

Tony nodded. “I've been wondering how much you heard of that.”

“Most of it.” He admitted. “I didn't want to listen, but then you mentioned Bucky's name and I couldn't help it.” He hesitated. “Would you really have done anything to make sure that Bucky could stay with us just to make me happy?”

“Steve...” Tony began slowly. “Yes. Yes, I would.”

“But you didn't even like him.”

“Didn't matter. I couldn't be this unfair to you. He's so important to you. I would have understood if you'd have chosen him instead of me.” While saying that, Tony didn't look into his eyes.

“What? Tony, you know that I never saw Bucky like this!” He exclaimed.

“I always had the feeling that he was standing between us.” Tony admitted. “I know that I was being stupid, but...”

“I never wanted you to feel this way.” Steve whispered sadly. “I'm _so_ sorry, Tony. Really.” He touched his cheek carefully and forced Tony to look at him again. “I love you. With all my heart.”

Tony smiled. “I love you too.”

They leaned in slowly and kissed each other. It was a reassuring kiss, with no passion at all. When they parted, Tony smiled. “Steve, there's something I wanted to tell you for some time by now, but it never seemed to be the right moment.”

He looked at Tony curiously, but didn't say anything. What did his lover want to tell him?

“You already know that I've grown up hearing stories about you. My dad was your biggest fan.” He rolled his eyes. “I hated you for this. Steve here, Steve there. You were more important to him than his own son.” Steve wanted to protest, but he kept his mouth shut. “The first time we met, I wasn't very nice to you, I know that. I couldn't help it, though. Took me some time to realize that you're not that bad, after all.” He grinned.

“Do you know how shocked I was when I first realized that I liked you? And not just as a friend. I mean when I realized that I was attracted to _Captain America_.” His eyes wandered over Steve's body and landed on his face again. “Everyone knows that you're beautiful, but I also enjoyed your company. With you, it's always so easy. Even after all this time together, that didn't change. However, I couldn't figure out a way to tell you about my feelings. I knew that you were attracted to men, but that didn't have to mean anything.”

Steve chuckled softly. “No, of course not. You're just the most beautiful man I've ever seen. And I spent so much time with you.”

“You also didn't say anything!” Tony protested.

“Seems like we've both been stupid.” He still wondered where this conversation was heading.

“Yeah, took us some time to get together.” Tony agreed. “But ever since, I'm the luckiest guy in this world. Of course we have our ups and downs, but I wouldn't miss any of that. I love you, Steve. With you, I always feel stronger. You make me feel complete.” He swallowed. “All those events with Bucky... I feared that it would tear us apart. That I'd lose you.”

“You could never lose me.” Steve whispered softly. “Though I feared the same...”

“I would have done everything for you.” Tony told him.

“I know. But you shouldn't give up yourself for me.”

“Then it's good that everything turned out alright and that I actually like Bucky.” Tony noted and chuckled. “Makes things much easier.”

“It does.” Steve agreed.

Tony took a deep breath. “I never thought that I would do this.” He laughed breathlessly and Steve realized that he was very nervous. Tony reached for something in his pocket and knelt down in front of him. “Steve Rogers, Captain America, the love of my life. I know that I don't want to spend a single day of my life without you. Will you marry me?”

Steve had expected anything, but not this. He stared at Tony and felt his eyes getting wet. He couldn't believe it. This amazing man wanted to marry him? “Yes, Tony.” He whispered and more tears started to fall.

He grabbed Tony's shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Tony made a surprised noise and Steve already feared that he'd hurt him while using too much strength, but then Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and kissed him passionately. Steve kissed him back eagerly.

When they parted, he noticed that Tony was crying as well. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Tony.”

Then Tony reached for the ring in the box and handed it to Steve. It was a plain silver ring with a golden stripe in the middle. It fit perfectly, but Steve didn't expect anything else. Once it was on his finger, Steve pulled Tony closer and kissed him again.

“Maybe we should go inside.” Tony suggested breathlessly.

“Good idea.” Steve agreed and lifted Tony up. He chuckled when his lover gasped in surprise.

Once they reached the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them, Steve threw Tony onto the bed. Tony laughed and pushed him down onto the mattress with a mischievous grin on his lips. “The things I'm going to do to you.” He whispered and Steve shivered.

Then Tony's hands were under his shirt and he kissed him eagerly. They undressed each other quickly, desperate for skin-to-skin contact. In the process, Steve ripped Tony's shirt, but the other man only laughed and pointed out that he had enough of them.

“I still can't believe you're mine.” Tony whispered when his eyes wandered over Steve's body hungrily.

“All yours.” Steve agreed. “And you're mine.”

“Forever.” Tony whispered and kissed him again.

That night, they didn't get much sleep. When they entered the kitchen the next morning, the other Avengers weren't surprised to see the ring on Steve's finger. They all congratulated them and to Steve's surprise, Bucky was the first one to hug Tony. “Well done.” He whispered to him and Steve grinned.

They didn't sign the Accords which meant that the Avengers were still free to act as they wanted. Bucky was back and declared innocent.

But most importantly, Steve was going to marry the most amazing man in this world.

He couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the scene with Everett Ross and Thaddeus Ross was quite interesting to write. I always included their first names since I couldn't just write Ross all the time :D 
> 
> So, I might have hinted that something might develop between Everett Ross and T'Challa. I could imagine writing this in the future, if anyone would be interested. If not, I might do it anyway! 
> 
> This isn't the end of my Stony stories. This one will get another sequel. After all, there are more threats to come for the Avengers! I don't know when I'll write it yet, but it will come, I promise! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this story, that would be awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, that would be awesome! :)


End file.
